The End Diaries
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: Danger has struck the future in 2077. Inside a company on the terraformed Venus something has been unleashed and a team of nine have been sent to find out what it is, destroy it and rescue the survivors. One of the Survivors being Sora Strife the brother of the Commander leading the team. Will Cloud be able to save his brother and will Riku meet the brunette he is falling for?
1. Chapter 1

The End Diaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1: The Mission

It is the year 2077 and life is boring as hell. I'm Riku Crescent and this is my video diary. I heard like 70 years ago people wrote down their thoughts. How primitive . . . anyway like I said this is my video diary.

The room you see behind me is my room in the Twilight Tower. The Twilight Tower is the residential building for all Soldiers for the company Endiness.

Endiness is a company that was founded 30 years ago on genetic, terraform and biological research. To date the company has successfully advanced genetics in allowing for healthy humans. Obesity which history tells us was overwhelming in the early 2000's, has long since been eradicated. The company created a gene that devours fat at an extraordinary rate.

The company has also terraformed the moon, mars and finally Venus. The Moon is all labs for Midgar. Mars has people from every nation on it. It is actually an ok place. It a little bit cooler than Earth but whatever.

Venus is a tropical planet. It is a fantastic place to go for vacation. I have a beach home there. Anyway I am making this all exposition and if anyone ever does see this, will likely be like what the fuck?

Here I am now getting ready to meet up with my commanding officer and the rest of the squad. We have some mission to do today. I'm going to have this camera going to document everything later.

The cool thing is this new design picks up my thoughts so even if I'm not talking you will hear what I am thinking.

So here were are leaving to the first level where we meet for shit, but first, look at my awesome place. Huge fucking TV! Awesome kitchen, pool outside on the roof. I live in the penthouse.

(Time skip, five minutes)

So I am technically not allowed to video any of this so I am going to just be doing thinking from now on so no one knows I am filming. This is our briefing room and the Commander should be here in a minute. His name is Cloud Strife and him and his younger brother are really good friends of mine.

His brother Roxas is sitting next to me, isn't he fucking hot? Sexy little body and an attitude to go with it. "Why are you staring at me Riku? We are not gonna fuck again! Last time I didn't walk right for a week." Yea . . . I fucked him a little hard.

"Don't worry Roxy, besides we all know you and Axel are flirting with one another."

"My ears are tingling . . . is someone talking about me?" Axel the red headed sex addict is one of my good friends.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage him Riku." Axel plopped down next to me and Roxas.

"You two excited about the mission? Their sending 9 of us! Usually don't send that many of us Soldiers." He raised a good question though. Why are they sending so many of us? Usually two or three tops but to send nine of us is crazy.

Everyone started to pour into the room. There was me, Roxas Strife, Axel Shinra, Marluxia Crimson, Larxene Crimson (Marluxia's sister) Lexeaus and Xaldin heart, Saix Crescent and finally our leader Cloud Strife.

Cloud walked up front and picked up the small remote. He clicked a button and the wall behind him light up. He stepped to the side. It was an image of Venus.

"We have a mission and it is a tough one. We are to go to Venus, specifically Endiness. There was a distress signal received roughly 3 hours ago. There was also a video transmission from one of the top Doctors at the company." Cloud clicked again and the video popped up. The image was of a spiky haired brunette. Cloud looked away and hit a button. The video began to play.

"Can anyone see this? Please . . . if anyone gets this, send help to Endiness. Something went wrong . . . they're all dying . . . Some . . . God . . . were we wrong . . . were our ambitions too much?" There was a loud roar and the brunette pulled out a gun and began firing. "Please! Save us!" The video cut out.

I looked at Roxas and he had tears streaming down his face. He was shaking really hard. What was wrong? "Roxas . . . what is it?" He ignored me and spoke to Cloud.

"Cloud, is he . . . is he alive?" Who was he? He had to be someone important to Roxas. He wasn't seeing anyone and I don't know of any other brothers. I've known Roxas for years.

"I don't know. The defense systems are active in the building. It blocks out most signals. Only transmissions and the distress signal can be sent out. Our mission is to go Venus through the Clotho gate here in our tower. The gate will directly send us to Venus inside the lobby of Endiness. Once inside we will secure the lobby and search for survivors. Our mission is to find out what happened, stop it and get all survivors back to earth." I have no clue what happened in the video but apparently something that has a loud T-rex like roar. I am wondering if we will be enough now.

"Any questions?" No one said anything. Cloud gave a slight nod. "Then head to the Gate. We leave in ten minutes." Everyone walked out of the room. I stayed behind to talk to Cloud. He looked at me.

"Commander . . . Cloud?"

"Yes Riku?"

"Who was that? Roxas seemed broken up over whoever he was. His question indicated you knew who he was too." Cloud swallowed like he had something in his throat.

"His name is Sora, Sora Strife. He is my little brother and Roxas's fraternal twin brother. Roxas hasn't spoken to him a long time, about 6 years." Roxas is 21, so 15 was the last time they spoke.

"Will you have resolve to handle this well?" Cloud grabbed me roughly and positioned me in front of him. "Excuse me? Are you trying to act as MY Commander? I am the definition of resolve, Riku. Get down stairs now. I have some things to grab before we leave."

I went to the lobby and waited with the rest. When I got down there I could see Roxas and Axel hugging. He was shaken over this. Cloud must be allowing him only because it's his brother.

Everyone was equipped with all they could carry. I was too but not hugely. I had two pistols, sub machine gun and a katana across my back. The gate came to life and turned on making a red portal appear. "Let's go, Lexeaus, Xaldin, go in first secure the area. Riku, Larxene, Saix, Marluxia and Axel follow behind." We all went through while Roxas and Cloud stayed behind to talk for a minute is my guess.

These portal always suck, I always feel sick afterwards. Around us was the lobby and it seemed ok. There wasn't anyone and the alarm lights were going off. The sirens likely turned off by now. The doors were all sealed shut to prevent anything from getting in or out.

Everyone secured the area and I decided to take a look behind the lobby desk. I wish I hadn't though, there was a dead body. Blood was pooled all around the person.

Cloud and Roxas came in after the discovery and the gate shut off. Marluxia seemed alarmed. "What the fuck? Why is the gate off?" Cloud looked around for a computer terminal. He flipped one out from the wall and typed in the inquiry. The computer audio system activated.

"Dr. Strife has commanded the Gate to Earth remain closed from this side to ensure that nothing escapes. The only way off this planet is through the Lahkesis Gate to the Atropos Gate." At this point the computer should be able to take auditory questions. Cloud did the questioning.

"What happened here?"

"Approximately 3 hours, 47 minutes and 32 seconds ago there was an unforeseen consequence to Project Diablo." What the fuck was that? As if reading my mind Cloud asked.

"What is Project Diablo?"

"That information is classified. All I can say is it is a high energy project for earth. It was believe to benefit the planet." Cloud looked back at us.

"Likely this was a cover for a darker research. Sora was in charge of the project."

"Not entirely accurate, The Owner, Zexion Crescent was the leader of it. Sora was under him and Vexen beneath Sora."

"Who is responsible for the problems here?"

"Anyone involved in the project. Dr. Vexen however is the main cause. His scientific ambition lead to the current situation."

"Which is?"

"I am unable to say. My system doesn't have the ability to properly define what these creatures are. There are several terminals all throughout the facility. You will be able to see video of what has been happening. Dr. Strife has made many recordings as well on these terminals."

"Is Sora alive?"

'I can't sense any life trackers inside the facility. The emergency systems prevent the signals from being known. The last video log by Dr. Strife was approximately 32 minutes ago. It is likely he is still alive."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, it likely he would've went to the Lahkesis Gate. However that Gate is on the Owner's floor. That floor is locked down. Dr. Strife would have access."

"What do you know of survivors?"

"The third floor has an armory. If there are any, they would be there." Cloud thanked the computer.

"Xaldin and Lexeaus, stay here and guard the lobby. See if you can open those doors. Roxas and Riku come with me, We are going to the Owner's floor to see if we can gain access. You four, get to three and see if you can find survivors. If you do Radio us, we will come down to help you." The computer spoke one final thing and that was the elevators were out. We were going to have to hoof it and take the stairs. This company had 65 floors. This was going to suck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know why but this just happened so tell me what you think.


	2. survivors?

The End Diaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2: Survivors?

We immediately made our way up the stairs. It was going to be a long way up and it was a bitch. We got up 20 floors before we reached a destroyed staircase. Cloud shook his head in frustration. "Sora must have done this to slow down whatever is running through the building." Whatever was right, what was that thing from the video? Cloud opened the door to the 20th floor and we went in to find another way up.

The lights were flickering and I could see a computer terminal in the hall. We walked down the hall and Roxas stopped. "Cloud, go on ahead and secure that area. Riku, check that terminal and see if there is another way up. I'll take a look around in these rooms for survivors.

I nodded and opened up the terminal. I looked out of the corner of my eye to watch Cloud. He moved silently through the halls to look ahead. I typed in the terminal for another area up.

_Search: Access to 21__st__ floor._

_Elevator in the central hall, fire escape stairwell, main stairwell._

_(File: Sora Strife, open for video)_

I clicked on the file and a video showed Sora.

_"RUN! Get to stairs and go up!" I could hear voices in the background but I couldn't make it out. _

_ "I'll be fine, I'm going to blow the fire escape stairs. The elevators are down so that only leaves the main stairs. I'm going to seal the door so the things can't get up there. If you have to come down make sure you lock the door. The access code is 86019." Sora looked into the camera._

_ "If anyone see's this, my name is Sora Strife. I am attempting to save everyone but the catastrophe has grown out of control. I am sealing off area's and isolating myself on the –" There was a loud roar and Sora turned. "Fuck me!" Sora pulled out his side arm and fired at the monster. "Damn it . . . I never should have allowed this." The camera went fuzzy and cut out._

I looked for Roxas. He was in a room huddled over a body. God, was it Sora? I walked up to Roxas and looked over his shoulder. It was some long haired blonde man.

"Roxas? Do you know this guy?" Roxas stood up. "You didn't look at our mission specs did you? This is Vexen, he was one of the staff members we were meant to save. Not that it matters, he died approximately 2 hours ago. What is even weirder is that there is a hole in his chest from some sort of energy blast. We don't have any guns like that and neither do they. "

"So what killed him?" This was way too freaky. Before either of us could say anything more we heard a series of gunshots. We took off out of the room to go and find Cloud. We could here an insidious roar. "Roxas, in case anything happens to me, the code to the next floor is 86019, main hall stairwell."

"Don't be a dumbass Riku, you're one of the best." We got to where Cloud was and the thing he was fighting. It was fucking huge! It had furry legs and hooves. It had a man like torso but the head of a bull. "Fuck me . . . what is that?"

"Just fucking shoot it!" We all fire on the thing. Our machine guns were running through our bullets and the thing was still standing. Green energy appeared in its hand. It shot it at me. I jumped backwards and the energy hit the floor causing it to crack. I jumped over the cracks and kept shooting it. It swung its arm and knocked Roxas against a wall. Cloud shot towards its head and made it roar.

It began to stumble and fell towards me. It landed on me and made us fall through the floor. The last thing I could hear was Cloud yelling out my name. "Riku!"

(Sometime later)

I woke up from the fall. I was in some room and in a bed. Where was the monster? Where were my weapons? I could hear someone or something walking. I got up out of the bed. Fuck, I'm in nothing but my boxers! I got against the wall and waited for the someone to come in. As soon as they passed me I wrapped my arm around his neck.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and his foot was to my neck and he was holding my arm. "Not truly worthy of being an Endless Soldier are you?" I looked up and it was Sora. I feel better that I am not in danger but embarrassed that a doctor flipped me. He let go of my arm and helped me up.

"Sora, you're alive. We have been searching for you." Sora scratched the back of his head. "You are?"

"I'm Riku Crescent." Sora smiled. "You're Zexy's brother?!" I nodded. Wow he was nothing like Roxas.

"We can talk family and friends later. Where am I? We need to get to the owners floor." Sora shook his head. "That will be a problem. The 19th floor is filled with dead security forces. Whatever happened during the Project Diablo caused them to come back but not as zombies like I imagine you are thinking. These things have their memories but are compelled by some unknown force to kill humanity."

"How do you kill them?"

"As you would kill anyone, shoot them. I have weapons but with just the two of us it is unlikely we would survive. Getting to you alone was difficult."

"I am a Soldier, not a doctor so I think we can get out." Sora chuckled at me.

"I was trained by my brothers. I can fight and shoot as well as them. It is still only two of us. I'd recommend waiting here until back up arrives."

"There won't be any, we are the only squad. The gate is closed, Cloud and Roxas are going to get to the Owner to use his. Two of our men are trying to get the doors open so we can get out of the building." Sora looked frightened.

"No! That door can't be opened! If these things get out it could destroy the planet."

"How? Is this some kind of virus?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say if a person of a more evil heart dies they become one of these things." What the fuck was he talking about? "Hell Riku, Hell is what we opened. Venus and Mars weren't always uninhabitable. They became destroyed by the same damn thing we've done here. I'm trying to keep history from repeating itself."

"Hell? How is that even possible? It's fake anyway."

"No, don't be stupid. It is very real sadly. The gates acted as an opening. Project Diablo reacted with the gates and it opened up Hell. There are fucking demons everywhere. Most people who have died were simply humans again who were homicidal. Some of them become something far worse. The thing you killed, that was one of the Soldiers. He was an asshole."

This has to be a fucking joke. There is no way there is such a thing as Hell. This can't be real. I must be dreaming.

"Riku I know this is off topic but can you get dressed? You're turning me on. You have a great body." Ok I don't want this to be a dream now. The cute doctor thinks I'm hot.

"Where are my clothes?" Sora pointed behind me and there they were in a pile. I slowly got my gear on and as I did, Sora began to undress. Not that I minded. He was ripped for a doctor. He had a six pack, great biceps and perfect tanned skin. He had no tan lines, his boxers slipped a little and again no tan lines. Damn that is fucking hot.

"Sora what are you doing?" Sora began to put on Soldiers armor. Cloud must have given him some. "Listen, I can't let the doors open. Venus can be saved. I will have to get to the main lobby and stop your moron Soldier friends from killing this planet." I ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sora this is too dangerous! Cloud will never forgive me if I let you die." Sora smirked.

"Are you sure it isn't because you are attracted to me that you don't want me to go?" I blushed hard core. "Yes, you were all but drooling when I dropped my clothes. Tell ya what, I'll give you a kiss if we go."

"Ok." I swear my voice cracked when I said that. "Pick up your weapons, I have mine." Sora had three side arms, an energy blade(lucky bastard) and a pump action shot gun. He looked hot with all of this gear on.

"I also have extra ammo in the closet. I can reactivate the elevator if we can get to it. Once we open the door we will need to go down the hallway and to the right." I holstered my guns and reloaded my machine gun. I took any extra ammo he had and put it in my bag and put it on.

"You've dealt with the bull thing, it is the most dangerous so yay for you. There are also pink nasty fuckers that will charge you and attempt to rip you apart with their sharp teeth.

I nodded and Sora opened the door. He walked out with his shotgun at the ready. He looked down either side and motioned for me to follow out. We quickly moved down the hall towards the elevator. There were moans coming at us.

I looked ahead and familiar soldier uniforms. They were also covered in blood. They began to fire at us. I pointed and began firing at the monsters. There was a load roar as we went down the hallway. I looked behind me quickly and saw the pink things Sora mentioned. "I got this." Sora said before he walked towards them firing his gun at them.

I finished off the creatures and turned to look at Sora. He looked so fucking hot shooting his shotgun. I gave him extra fire but he was able to handle it. Sora turned around. "let's go." Sora got to the elevator and input a code. The elevator sprung to life. He hit the button and the elevator was on its way up to us. I heard a roar and looked, it was another bull thing. "Sora, we have fucking incoming."

"Relax Soldier boy, God tell me you're a bottom in bed." I take major offense to that. "No . . . I am a top." Sora laughed and slid his shot onto his back and activated his energy blade. "If we ever sleep together kitty cat, you'll be bottoming." Sora ran down the hall towards the monster. I was kind of in shock. The creature roared and shot that green energy shit. Sora jumped onto the wall and ran along side it to dodge the blast. He hopped onto the ground and kept running. He ran to the other wall and jumped and ran on it. He jumped off the wall and kicked the monster in the face.

It roared and Sora dropped to the ground and cut through its legs. It howled in pain and fell to the ground. Sora sliced into its neck and killed it.

The elevator door opened and we got in after his badassness. "I told you, I was trained by Cloud." The elevator closed and elevator music began to play. Sora hit 1st button and we went down. I was so turned on by Sora right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2nd chapter, plz review


End file.
